league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ith'Kra, The White Walker
Ith’Kra is a Freljordian Deity of the Winter, bent on keeping the Frozen Watchers- and their acolytes- from spreading their crogenic corruption to all of Runeterra. He wanders through the icy wastes, bringing the blizzards of the Freljordian Winter In game, Ith’Kra is a sustain damage mage of the Cold, building stacks of Ichorous Ice, increasing his Mana Regen and Ability Power over time. Bio Once, Ith'Kra was warm, human... well, humanoid. He was a loving sibling of the Freljordian Gods. He was highly intelligent, even for a deity. He wanders the Freljord during the winter, bringing the blizzards and the death they might bring. The Heart of The Cold Day 17 This random storm just came up out of nowhere, and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Before long, the town is going to freeze to death. I'm going to evacuate everyone to the main hall. Day 20 We saw something in the blizzard. Something tall and covered in white hair. It's eyes were red. It's just walking around the town, somehow sustaining the blizzard. I think it's keeping us here for some reason. We just need to find out why. Day 27 It spoke. The demon spoke. It said something like, "So cold... My belly... hurts... So hungry". We have an idea on what it wants. Now to make a plan to satisfy it. Day 29 We have a plan. The strongest warriors are going to load up a feast of warm gammon, ham, and beef, and... let the thing in the next time it comes around. We hope this will sate it, and it'll leave. Day 30 We let it, no, "him" in. It stopped at the table, and pointed at its seat. We nodded, and he sat down. Pulling a large piece of gammon, he started to eat, quite rapidly in fact. He fleshed the gammon in only a few minutes, reducing it to bone. He quickly ate his share, about 10 pounds of gammon, an untold amount of hot drinks, and many, many pounds of sweetmeat. He Day 31 The blizzard's gone. We're safe. All of our livestock survived, and we even found a pack of expertly preserved monster meat. We also found a ring of markings around the town, seemingly thanking us for the feast. We can still see it Abilities Passive: Way of the White Walker Ith’Kra gains stacks of Ichorous Ice, one a minute, and 2 for each ability hit. Each Stack of Ichorous Ice gives 1 extra Mana Regen and 1 extra ability power. Can stack up to 100 stacks. Every 25 stacks, gain 10% Mana Efficiency. Q: Freezing Grasp 50 Mana 4 second Cooldown Send out a freezing claw that acts as a skillshot, dealing mediocre magic damage and severely slowing enemies hit. Gives 2 stacks of Ichorous Ice on hit. W: Chilling Spray 30 Mana 7 second Cooldown Release freezing energy in a cone in front of you, dealing low magic damage and severely Slowing enemies hit for a few seconds. Gives 2 stacks of Ichorous Ice for each enemy hit. E: Wind-Walk 70 Mana 10 second Cooldown Active: Become Intangible and gain 50% extra movement speed for a few seconds. A slowing trail is left as you move, preventing enemies from trying to follow you. R: Blizzard Orb 100 Mana 100 Second Cooldown Passive: Gain a Blizzard Aura around you, slowing and damaging enemies who step in it until they freeze, rooting them, and dealing a percent of the rooted enemy's max health as True Damage. As they stand in the Aura for longer and longer, they are slowed more and more, as well as reducing enemy armor and magic resist at an exponential rate. Release a Blizzard Orb that homes in on a target enemy. This Orb explodes on impact, creating a Blizzard, rooting enemies and dealing continuous magic damage. Each Enemy rooted gives 2 stacks of Ichorous Ice.